


Счастье не за горами

by castellansha



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellansha/pseuds/castellansha
Kudos: 2





	Счастье не за горами

У мальчишки виднелась тонкая полоска голой кожи между краем куртки и поясом кожаных штанов. Коля перегнулся через пассажирское и опустил окно. 

– Сколько? – спросил безразлично. 

– Пятьсот, – так же безразлично ответил Егор не смотря в его сторону. 

Коля закрыл глаза на секунду, а потом открыл дверь бэхи изнутри. Только тогда Егор перевел на него взгляд и сел рядом. Расстегнул короткую курточку. 

Надпись "Не пытайтесь покинуть Пермь" на выцветшей красной футболке смотрелась странно.


End file.
